Yoo Shin-Ae
Yoo Shin-AeEpisode 8 is the daughter of Yoo Sim Han, and the titular protagonist of I Love Yoo. She is currently a hard-working high school student employed at WacDonalds and Kim Sang-Chul’s new assistant. She hopes to support her financially-troubled father. Background "She walked away with my sister without explanation." - I Love Yoo, Prologue It is suggested in the prologue that Shin-Ae and her older sister had a fairly close relationship, as the two are shown to be playing together happily. However, their time together comes to an abrupt end upon their mother separating the two forcefully, dragging Shin-Ae's sister away from her in one swift motion. Shin-Ae was also bullied relentlessly in middle school, earning her the status of a social outcast. She then beat up a group of male bullies after they were going to throw out her pet kitten, "Lil Buddy", on garbage day when she brought him to school. Her teacher that was always nice to her, Ms. Kim, talked the principal into keeping the incident off her permanent record, but she ended up getting kicked out of school. When she switched schools, the first friend she made was Alyssa Cho, Yeong-Gi's current girlfriend. Alyssa was a very insecure girl at that age because she was homeschooled all her life. She enrolled in Shin-Ae's new school on the same day. Shin-Ae also met Maya, Min-Hyuk, and Rika at her new school. Now in high school, students claimed that Shin-Ae had cheated a young boy's idea for the science fair and everyones opinions of her in her school are extremely negative, with the exception of Dieter. Appearance Shin-Ae has straight brown hair which falls slightly past her shoulders and bangs which primarily lay on the left side of her face. Her eyes are a moderate shade of red (possibly amaranth). She also has pale skin and a petite frame. Aside from her school uniform, Shin-Ae's wardrobe consists mostly of loose-fitting tops that she often pairs with jeans or slacks. It can be said that her low-maintenance appearance is a testament to her down-to-earth nature. As a child, she had short hair and wore boyish clothes, just like what she wears in the present. According to Quimchee (the author/creator), her eye color was inherited from her Father. She looks like her mother any other ways. Personality Shin-Ae is viewed as more of a tomboy in contrast to the other girls in her school. She is the type of person who has a large appetite for food and she enjoys a life of solitude. She has a negative view on romantic affairs due to the divorce of her parents and she acts unnervingly harsh when rejecting those who confess their feelings to her. Shin-Ae is very straight-forward, not afraid to speak her thoughts. She may sometimes also act ill-tempered, especially when it has something to do with her loved ones or food. Shin-Ae doesn't actually really care when others insult her and usually ignores them but if they insult her loved ones, she turns very aggressive. Shin-Ae has a witty, sarcastic type of humour which she often expresses and she would be the mischievous one friend in the group, loving to prank other people. However, Shin-Ae also seems to have another side to her. She can also act very kind and responsible, acting with sympathy for those who are suffering. Shin-Ae is also seen to act very joyous with a smile on her face when it comes to food and it makes her look more pleasant, according to Kousuke. Relationships Yeong-Gi Shin-Ae dislikes Yeong-Gi at first, but later on in "I Love Yoo" she feels more attached to him. She doesn't really know/care how she feels about him. They're always teasing each other and they are so called "friends". Shin-Ae doesn't completely know what relationship she has with him. They are only "Friends" Kousuke Shin-Ae abhorred Kousuke when she first met him because of how he stole her food and insulted her harshly but after seeing the more pleasant side to him, Shin-Ae started to become more comfortable and opened up to Kousuke more. Even then, the two of them just cannot get enough of insulting each other as Shin-Ae calls Kousuke a 'Q-tip' while Kousuke called Shin-Ae a 'fatass' (in the earlier chapters). In one of the recent chapters (chapter 26), which involved Kousuke grasping her hand without warning, she has vague feelings towards him. In chapter 43, Mrs. Hirahara has Shin-Ae put on one of Kousuke's dress shirts to fluster him, to which he does. Rika Shin-Ae and Rika are extremely close friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Since she's more of the 'care-taker' of the group, Rika is always there to help Shin-Ae or stop her when things are getting out of hand. Because of Rika and her father, Shin-Ae was able to go to the party which Yeong-Gi and Kousuke attended. Maya Maya and Shin-Ae are good friends and often spend time with each other, both in and out of school. Both Maya and Shin-Ae tend to act without thinking or make rash decisions, and this commonly shared personality trait worsened their friendship by a little and put it at risk. Even then, Maya and Shin-Ae are still on good terms and enjoy having their time spent together. Soushi Soushi and Shin-Ae are good friends and sometimes rivals when it comes to playing games. They are both filled with competitiveness and challenge each other to see who's better at certain things. Soushi is slightly more 'loud' and this frustrates Shin-Ae at times. They are both also struggling when it comes to certain parts of educations, Soushi with math and Shin-Ae with english and literature. Soushi is very close friends with Dieter and Yeong-Gi. Dieter Being just classmates at first, Dieter developed a crush on Shin-Ae and confessed to her. After being harshly rejected, Dieter was down-hearted and dejected and this made Shin-Ae feel sorry for him and regretted her actions. Shin-Ae explained to Dieter that they can be good acquaintances or even friends and Dieter was happy with that. Currently, Dieter and Shin-Ae are good friends and spend time together with Soushi and Yeong-Gi. Yui Hirahara Shin-Ae feels extremely awkward around Mrs Hirahara, especially because she thought that Mrs Hirahara was Kousuke dressed up as a woman. Despite getting nervous around Mrs Hirahara, Shin-Ae thinks that she looks utmost stunning and looks like someone on the cover of a fashion magazine. Mrs Hirahara acts outwardly kind and welcoming towards Shin-Ae and stated that she wants Shin-Ae to be around Kousuke more often. Their relationship currently is positive. However, due to the incident in which Mrs Hirahara tricked Shin-Ae into going to Kousuke's home to try to get her to "seduce" him, their relationship may change. Min-Hyuk Shin-Ae and Min-Hyuk are best buddies.Episode 14 After Min-Hyuk parted to further his study in America, Shin-Ae often receives his text in the morning in regular basis.Episode 13 They have their own unique way to greet each other till an extent where Maya Park, Min-Hyuk's sister, once claimed their interaction made her cringed.Episode 14 They both share a big love for food.Episode 13 Min-Hyuk knows that Shin-Ae's current favourite dream food is the Chichago style pizza - Deep Dish, so he sent her a picture of him enjoying the pizzas in America to intrigue her, nevertheless, he also posted her a phone charm of Deep Dish pizza and a black headband with pizza print as gifts.Episode 13 Min-Hyuk cares very deeply for Shin-Ae, and worries about her a lot (as evidenced when he tells Maya that he's worried about her meeting Yeong-Gi). Main Story Prologue One day while Shin-Ae was out with her family playing with her sister, Shin-Ae’s mother grabbed her other daughter and left Shin-Ae and her husband Yoo Sim Han without an explanation (at least to Shin-Ae’s knowledge). Shin-Ae would never see her mother or her sister again and never knew the reason why her mother left, and believed herself to be the cause of her mother abandoning her, despite her father reassuring Shin-Ae it was not her fault, and asked her to stay strong. Some time later Shin-Ae was being subjected to bullying by nearly everyone in her grade. Particularly one student who‘s family had influence over the school. Shin-Ae would never tell her father about this however as she didn’t want her father to worry since she promised to stay strong for him. One day she saw a foreign exchange student named Amy being harassed by an upperclassman who wanted to manipulate her into doing his homework. Unable to stand by and watch another student be subject to the same treatment Shin-Ae demanded the boy leave Amy alone. When the boy questioned if Shin-Ae was her friend, Shin-Ae told him she simply doesn’t like watching people being forced to do things against their will. When Amy tries to walk away from the two the upperclassman tries to force her to stay but is stopped by Shin-Ae who grabs him by the wrist. When Shin-Ae refuses to let him go Shin-Ae’s bully walked by and poured his water bottle all over Shin-Ae’s head. When she realized what had just happened she had already let go of the upperclassman. instead of reacting angrily she remembered her promise to her father to stay strong. Before she left school she received a letter from one of the students, assuming it was another insulting letter. However she was surprised to find it was a letter from the girl Amy thanking her for her kindness, and took it as a sign that her life was turning around. Since Shin-Ae had already completed her homework at school, she decided to relax on the couch, as it was her one benefit of being an outcast. She then wondered where her father was as he had off from work, when she reads a note left behind by her father stating he was going to pick up food. A split second afterwards Yoo Sim Han walked in with a bag of burgers and received a loving hug from Shin-Ae. He was quickly taken aback when he felt how damp Shin-Ae’s clothes were. Not wanting her father to worry, Shin-Ae lied and told him it was the result of a broken water fountain at school. While he was sceptical as to whether she was telling the truth he went along with it anyway. Her father brought home burgers to celebrate his approved for a loan so he could enroll in nursing school. Shin-Ae wondered if she would be allowed to scold her father if he gets bad grades, to which Yoo Sim Han replied playfully that it would never happen. The two began their regular burger eating contest to which Sim Han was the reigning champion. After another day of humiliation Shin-Ae came across a bag that was left in front of a dumpster. As Shin-Ae was prepared to throw away the trash it began moving and meowing. The bag opened revealing a family of dead cats, save for one who was covered in it’s family’s blood. Shin-Ae was disheartened at how cruel someone could be to do something so terrible to a family of cats. As a curtesy Shin-Ae buried the family of cats and adopted the surviving cat, naming him Lil’ Buddy. Lil’ Buddy became Shin-Ae’s only friend, however their apartment did not allow pets so Shin-Ae had to keep Lil’ Buddy a secret from her father. When her father returned home however he wondered why Shin-Ae wasn’t watching her favorite cartoon and began worrying for her. When he was about to enter Shin-Ae’s room, Shin-Ae didn’t have enough time to hide Lil’ Buddy and had to make up an excuse that she was practicing make-up to which Sim Han began to cry as his little girl was growing up too fast and does not feel prepared for it all. Shin-Ae assured him that she was only focused on her studies. Sim Han then remembered he had somewhere important to be and promised to be back with pizza, reminding Shin-Ae to keep the door locked while he was gone. The next day at school Shin-Ae left Lil’ Buddy by himself while her father was at work, hoping Lil’ Buddy would not make too much of a mess. As she was thinking to herself, another girl elbowed her in the back as they passed each their down the stairs. Shin-Ae fell down and bruised both her knees. Instead of reacting, she kept calm and limped to class where she was greeted by her teacher Ms. Lee who noticed the bruises on her knees, which began to make her teacher suspicious. After class ended Shin-Ae was asked to stay back to speak with Ms. Lee. Ms. Lee asked if she was getting along with her classmates. Shin-Ae insists there is nothing to worry about but Ms. Lee assures Shin-Ae she can talk to her if there is ever any problems, to which Shin-Ae dismisses her concerns. Once Shin-Ae returned home she found a pile of poop left on the carpet made by Lil’ Buddy. Realizing her father will be home soon, Shin-Ae did everything she could to clean up the mess. What she didn’t realize however was that the stench of the poop was still in the apartment, as Shin-Ae had already gotten used to the stench. Her father however did not, as he just arrived once Shin-Ae had finished cleaning. When he asked her why it smelled bad, Shin-Ae took the blame and told her father she left the door open to the bathroom. After another burger eating contest Yoo Sim Han noticed the large bruise on Shin-Ae’s face. Shin-Ae was assaulted in the bathroom at school earlier but brushed it off as an injury from volleyball in gym. Not convinced, Sim Han assured Shin-Ae that she can tell him if anything is bothering her. He then informed Shin-Ae that the landlord would be checking tenants the next that and that he was approved for vacation days, so he would be able to spend more time at home. Knowing Lil’ Buddy would be found out either way, Shin-Ae wanted to come clean to her father about the cat, but when she asked him if they could have one, Sim Han told her they would be evicted if the landlord found out as pets were not allowed. Seeing no other option, Shin-Ae decided to bring Lil’ Buddy with her to school to keep both her father and the landlord from finding out. When Lil’ Buddy began making too much noise, Shin-Ae turned her bag around and opened it to get Lil’ Buddy to stop. Her tormentors then took notice of her and became suspicious of Shin-Ae. Shin-Ae’s Bully as well as two more boys confronted her and demanded she show them what’s inside her bag. Shin-Ae told them it was none of their business. Not satisfied with her response the three boys grabbed Shin-Ae and dragged her to the gymnasium. Shin-Ae’s Bully then demanded she hand over the bag or he would take it by force. Fun Facts * The lock screen's wallpaper of Shin-Ae's mobile phone is a picture of cats eating pie to show her love of cats. References Category:Characters Category:Females